tus orejas
by yaoist secret
Summary: han pasado muchos años desde los sucesos del anime. los jovenes Zero ya no son niños, sus orejas no significan para ellos lo mismo que para los demas... como afrontar sus cuerpos a la madurez sin terminaciones nerviosas?


**Tus orejas**

**Aviso (obvio pero bueno) shonen ai.**

**.**

**.**

Jouji acomodaba sus libros de texto sobre su pupitre; siempre llegaban temprano, sobretodo porque Natsuo tenía muchos amigos… mas que nada amigas. Desde que habían ingresado a la escuela secundaria ambos eran muy atractivos para las jovencitas; pero Natsuo era el único que les devolvía el saludo y reía junto a ellas.

El zero se sentó en la silla. Y se quedo mirando la puerta, de repente se asomo la figura de una joven, que tenía un sombrero horrible en la cabeza., la adolescente estaba extraña, parecía sobreactuar su normalidad.

Todos los compañeros del curso quedaron en silencio cuando la vieron detenidamente, en cuanto la joven se dio por vencida se quito el sombrero para dejar su cabellera castaña ondear libre; sin la compañía de sus orejas doradas que ahora estaban reemplazadas por unos broches con piedras brillantes.

-:- oooaaaaa! – se escucho la ovación de todos los jóvenes, nadie le conocía un novio y las preguntas eran muchas, aunque la joven prefirió reservarlas.

"una mas… es la decima persona en el año que ha perdido la virginidad… imagino que es la edad… ya tenemos diecisiete años… parece que a Natsuo las mujeres comenzaron a gustarle hace mucho…" Jouji miraba las orejas rojizas que aun se aferraban a la cabeza de Natsuo.

-:- te ves muy bien – sonrió el pelirojo a la recién llegada y la abrazo.

-:- etto… gracias – se sonrojo la muchacha. Aunque no podía decir que el comportamiento del joven le asombrara. Parecía que para él no había diferencias entre los vírgenes y los que ya no lo eran.

…

…

Las clases habían terminado por fin. Pero el peli celeste solo podía pensar en ¿Cómo haría un zero para perder la virginidad si el placer del tacto les fue prohibido? Era eso lo que le impedía a Natsuo estar con todas las chicas con las que se citaba?

-:- has estado muy callado estos días… -¿te ocurre algo? – el pelirrojo caminaba intentando de descubrirle la cara.

-:- Natsuo… ¿pensaste en chicas?

-:-m?

-:- te gustan las chicas de nuestra escuela? Necesito que me lo digas…

-:- son muy lindas… creo que si me gustan… ¿quieres que te presente a alguna?...

-:- no… solo deseaba saber eso… - Jouji se sintió devastado ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

…

…

Jouji tomo el teléfono de su compañero y comenzó a leer los mensajes mientras este tomaba un baño. Todos de mujeres… todas eran citas. ¿Cuánto más tardaría hasta ver sobre la cabeza de Natsuo que este ya no le pertenecía?

De repente una llamada entraba en ese teléfono celular.

-:- Natsuo! Está sonando tu teléfono… - Jouji entro al baño y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando ese cuerpo… con el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía el momento del aseo.

-:- gracias…. – extendió el brazo y tomo el teléfono. – hola?... eh? Sí, me estaba bañando… Jouji vendrá con nosotros también… aun no le pregunte… pero lo presionare…- rio y colgó.

-:- a donde planeas llevarme? – fingió estar molesto y cruzo sus brazos.

-:- una de las muchachas nos invito a salir por ahí… le dije que iríamos… - se puso de pie, la espuma de la tina cubría tímidamente algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-:- paso… yo no voy…

-:- que? Por que no?... – se comenzó a secar.

-:- voy a salir con unos amigos… adiós Natsuo… - se detuvo en el umbral del baño – mis saludos a tus amigas… - salió sin dar tiempo a decir nada

…

…

-:- gracias por venir… - dijo Jouji sentado en una hamaca en el parque.

-:- en cuanto me llamaste vine hacia aquí… - Ritsuka se sentó a su lado – que sucede?...

-:- Soubi…

-:- eh?

-:- el… ¿Cómo maneja estar de pareja con una persona mucho menor y… virgen…? ¿Es un gran obstáculo entre ustedes?...

-:- que es lo que necesitas saber? – sus mejillas blancas se sonrojaron mucho.

-:- Amo mucho a una persona, que no se interesa en mí… y ni siquiera puedo servirle como un juguete…- miro sus manos y las cerro con fuerza – y si aun así solo fuese una muñeca de trapo entre sus manos… ¡no podria sentirlo!- suspiro fuerte para no llorar

-:- Jouji… - suspiro preocupado. - ¿Qué consejo te dio Natsuo al respecto?

-:- ya veo… entonces… no lo sabías?... Natsuo es esa persona especial… pero… a él le gustan las mujeres…

-:- ¿se lo dijiste?...

-:- no… no puedo decírselo… cada día que pasa y lo veo llegar de alguna fiesta le acaricio la orejas… no puedo sentir si son "ásperas" no puedo sentir si nos "suaves" o "tibias" solo sé que están allí… y me relaja tanto verlas… que a veces de noche me doy una visita por su cama y las toco nuevamente… Cuando ya no las tenga… lo habré perdido para siempre…

-:- creo que debes decirle lo que sientes… quizás el esta esperándote… a que te enamores de el…

-:- lo intentare…

-:- lo que puedes ver como un obstáculo no siempre es tal…. – Ritsuka se quito la capucha de la cabeza, un cabello largo hasta la clavícula se escapo pero también se vio con claridad como nada obstruía la silueta esférica sobre la cabeza del joven, que ya era un hombre…

-:- …- Jouji abrió los ojos algo asombrado. Luego los cerro sonriendo – ese Soubi… se la vera con nosotros… - se rio finalmente. Pero Ritsuka comenzó a llorar en silencio, bajando la cabeza.

-:- … el… el… me dijo… "Seimei"… no pude hacer nada… - se cubrió con las manos el rostro avergonzado. – yo amo a soubi… y amo a Seimei… pero me dolió tanto… aun así… esto no puede interponerse entre nosotros…

-:- dolor… - pensó en voz alta- ese es el único dolor que puedo sentir… pero es tan constante que a veces siento que puedo morir….

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron lamentándose inmóviles bajo la luz de la luna.

…

…

Jouji llego temprano como siempre, pero Natsuo no había llegado aun…

-:- que extraño… creí que vendría desde la casa de esa chica… baka.. –suspiro. Y se acomodo en su sitio de siempre.

Al otro lado del salón cuchicheaban las chusmas.

-:- anoche Natsuo-kun y Aya-chan salieron juntos a caminar….

-:- ni Aya-chan ni Natsuo han tenido relaciones antes… ¿Será que?...

-:- que desvergonzados! No creo que eso sea probable…

-:- lo dices porque él jamás estaría con alguien como tú…

Todos esos comentarios lo lastimaban más y más. ¿Dónde estás cabeza hueca? Pensaba.

" me pongo muy molesto… será que en realidad si es cierto?... que él no me espero?"

…

…

Jouji volvía solo a casa. Los compañeros, esos a los que Natsuo llamaba amigos no habían parado de hablar al respecto, tejiendo redes de ideas sin ningún sustento.

Pero por fin estaba en casa. Arrojo el bolso sobre el sofá y escucho la regadera encendida.

-:- Natsuo! ¿Por qué faltaste a clases? – Caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño - no te imaginas las cosas estúpidas que decían todos los de la cla….

Al abrí la puerta su voz se corto de repente. El zero se enjabonaba el cabello, pero sobre su cabeza no había orejas con espuma, ni sin espuma…

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas y quedaron congelados. El corazón de Jouji estaba experimentando dolor. Tenía deseos de gritar, igual que Soubi al recibir el clavo en la mano, o quizás aun peor. Para empeorar, Natsuo lo veía con el rostro inerte, como ansioso por escuchar los rumores…

Por fin el silencio se corto.

-:- que estaban diciendo? – prosiguió con su lavado de pelo.

-:- Natsuo… - con la vista Jouji recorría lo que hubiese podido ser suyo si hubiese hablado a tiempo. Apenas toleraba ver rascuñones y mordidas en el cuello y espalda de su amado. – la pasate bien anoche?

-:- si… pero con Aya-chan decidimos retirarnos antes….estábamos tan aburridos…

-:- eso fue todo?...

-:-m… - pensó un momento mientras se aplicaba acondicionador. – m.. si…

-:- pero estuviste con esa chica…. – dijo molesto.

-:-… bueno… si… pero no fue nada especial….quería despedirse… creo que se va a estudiar fuera del país….

-:-… y le diste tu cuerpo como suvenir! – apretó los puños herido.

-:- no tiene nada de malo… ¿no me digas que te gustaba?...

-:- idiota… tú siempre me has gustado… ¿nunca te diste cuenta?... comencé a ser introvertido a la medida en que no sabía cómo hacer para tenerte conmigo…

-:- Jouji… - cerró la ducha.

-:- estúpido! Mira como echaste a perder todo! – hacía muchos años que no lloraba, pero ahora como si nada su rostro estaba empapado.

-.- yo también te amo Jouji… - Natsuo abrazo con su cuerpo mojado el de Jouji. Pero era un abrazo estéril. Ellos no podían sentir lo Cálido, lo suave. Solo lo tierno de sentir el olor del aliento de uno cerca del otro.

-:- como te atreves! – Lo empujo lejos de si – anoche te acostaste con otra persona… ¿Cómo me dices ahora que me amas?...

-:- porque es la verdad….

-:- eres un idiota! – me voy a dormir a lo de Ritsuka…

-:- espera!

Jouji se marcho nuevamente a gran velocidad. Natsuo había quedado en la regadera mojado, solo y triste.

…

…

Jouji pasó más de dos semanas compartiendo la cotidianeidad con Soubi y Ritsuka. Casi no podía creer que hubiese sido real esa noche en que el menor había mostrado tanto sufrir. Eran una pareja perfecta y verlos sonreír lo aliviaba; en cambio agonizaba teniendo que ir a la escuela, donde bajo ningún punto de vista se quedaba a solas con Natsuo. No quería siquiera oírlo.

Hasta que un día se dio cuenta que Natsuo le había mentido. La verdad nunca tardaba demasiado en asomarse.

Llegando temprano como siempre se sorprendió cuando vio desfilar a la joven dentro del salón, la supuesta estudiante que iria a otro país. Con unos lentes obscuros y una ropa opaca que cubría cada centímetro de su piel, su cabello adornado con un par de orejas. Su par de orejas.

El pelirrojo en cambio ingreso en la mitad de la tercera hora.

Jouji lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastro velozmente fuera del salón extirpándolo como a un tumor.

-:- explícame que hace esta chica en nuestra clase! – no, explícame porque esta chica aun es virgen….? – comenzó a llorar mientras sacudía el brazo de Natsuo

-:- te mentí… está bien?... pero yo te amo de verdad…. Y te amo aun mas… porque lo que nos une … es un lazo de dolor… desde que te fuiste… no he dejado de sufrir… imagino que tu también… lo ves?… lo nuestro no es hacer el amor… es habernos hecho sentir dolor…

-:- pero de que hablas? – Jouji miro las muñecas de Natsuo. Ambas estaban recientemente abiertas. Y ahora cubiertas por un vendaje. – que pretendías hacer?

-:- vivir sin ti no tiene sentido… lo intente muchas veces… pero me desmayaba… y me despertaba cuando la sangre se había coagulado- que tonto soy verdad?... pero sin ti… no vale la pena seguir respirando…

-:- aun no me has dicho quien te poseyó antes que yo…

-:- tú siempre me tuviste…. Pero las orejas se cayeron luego de un incidente…

&&&&&&&flash back de Natsuo &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un hombre se acerco desde la sombras y tomo a la joven como rehén.

-:- ah! Grito la chica. Cuando Natsuo estaba por atacar al criminal se percato de que este estaba armado y que no estaba solo.

-:- deja en paz a la chica!

-:- quien va a detenerme?... tu?... – el hombre corto con su navaja un mechón de cabello de la chica – no intentes nada extraño…

-:- déjala en paz!- Natsuo no pudo sentir cuando se le acerco un hombre por la izquierda y lo halo hacia sí.

-:- hagamos un trato… - el sujeto arrojo al suelo a la adolescente y le fue cortando la ropa lentamente – la dejaremos en paz… pero más te vale que te quedes quietecito!

De las sombras apareció un tercer hombre. Entre los dos secuaces desvistieron al pelirrojo que hacia lo posible para zafarse mientras procuraba no llamar a Jouji. No quería que lo viese en este estado.

Natsuo sintió breves momentos después como el primer hombre se introducía en el, como fusionaban sus cuerpo en algo que debía ser sagrado, pero que por el contrario era callejero, burdo y sucio.

Sus vaivenes no causaban dolor alguno, Natsuo descubrió con la persona incorrecta lo que deseaba descubrí junto con Jouji. A pesar de que el hombre se derretía de placer en su interior no lograba contagiarle nada. Con la estocada final en la cual el malviviente se derramo dentro de é,l Natsuo solo miraba aquel rostro que jadeaba de placer mientras se retiraba de su interior… si pudiese ver la misma expresión en el rostro de Jouji….

De la misma forma que con el primero, el joven Pelirrojo fue accedido y utilizado por los otros dos criminales, que no dejaban de insultarle y decirle lo poco que valía su vida. mientras el estaba inmóvil, vencido en el suelo como un animal atropellado en la calle, ofreciendo gratuitamente sus vísceras a los carroñeros que le arrancaban lentamente la dignidad y la pureza.

Después de eso se quedo tendido en el césped. Su cuerpo estaba cansado como en la batalla más agotadora de su vida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%fin del flashback%%%%%%%%

-:- no quería verte triste… por eso mentí… ¿tan grave fue mi mentira?... solo quería hacerte feliz… pellizcar tus orejas para sentirlas….

-:- sentirlas?... Natsuo.. Tu? – jouji apenas podía contener las lagrimas. ¿en que momento NAtsuo había dejado de ser un zero?

-:- tus orejas se sienten como una sonrisa. Abrazarte se siente como cuando vas a dar un examen…

-:- y un beso? – pregunto Jouji.

-:- un beso… - Natsuo se arrojo sobre Jouji para besarlo. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo seguir respirando. – El beso no lo sé… pero la asfixia… -dijo jadeando – nuestro placer se siente como la asfixia…

End. =n.n=

Que linduuuura….. ne? Que les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado.

Quiero sus comentarios buenos y malos…. Muchas gracias por su tiempo para leerme… (Mas pudiendo leer algo mejor… hay folletos de mercado con mayor contenido que esto jejeje)

Domo arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
